Want - Nalu
by 247FairyTail
Summary: He's allowed to wish for more, right? Because she is everything he ever wanted.


**Hey! 247FairyTail here! I made this Nalu one-shot out of inspiration from my last one-shot between Gray and Juvia. So I thought, "WHY NOT!" LOL If I had an idea, and it's late at night, and I can't sleep, why not write it down! Sooooo... Here you go! xD**

* * *

Summary: He's allowed to wish for more, right? Because she is everything he ever wanted.

* * *

"NATSUUUU!"

'Oh shit!'

"Get your ass in here _right now!"_

"I'm sorry Lucy!" He apologized. "I don't know what I did to upset you but i'm sorry! SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He pleaded on his hands and knees.

"Natsu, would you shut up?" She glared at him with her hands on her hips. "You didn't do anything wrong." Her face broke out into a smile. "I just wanted to give you something."

He straightened back up as she walked over to him. "Give me something? Is it food, cause i'm starving-" His words were completely silenced as she stood on her toes and plainly kissed him on the cheek. Her eyes locked with his for a second before her face turned beat red and she backed away from him.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me this morning on our job request. If you weren't there who knows what would've happened. So... Thanks..." With that said she ran off and shut the door behind her.

He stood there for a few seconds before recovering and touching the cheek where her warmth still slightly lingered. "S-She k-kissed me. _Lucy_ kissed _me_? Lucy _kissed_ me!" He declared and his eyes went wide. "Does she-? No way!" He looked down at his hands. "But then again she-" His hands tightened into fists and he looked off to where she ran; eyes ablaze. "Who the fuck cares? She kissed me for god's sake!" And he took off in her direction.

* * *

She sat, hands behind her back for support, looking out over Magnolia. She wiggled her toes out from her out-stretched legs; her boots lazily tossed aside.

The sun gleamed in the most beautiful yellow hue. The soft, sun-warmed grass of early summer, although quiet bothersome against her skin, almost looked lush to the touch.

She didn't notice when he called her name in the distance, nor when he took it upon himself to sit next to her. It was only when he leaned in close and poked her cheek that she let out a soft squeal and look on with surprised eyes.

He chuckled at her expression. "You're so weird Luce. How did you not even notice me until now?"

"S-Shut up. I was just... Lost in thought." She looked back over at Magnolia while he laid down on the grass. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Hmm?" He questioned. His eyes closed and soft breaths erupted from his nose.

The sun was just above the horizon; a sunset starting to blossom. Exposing red crimsons and vibrant oranges.

"The sunset of course-! _Hey!_ You're not even looking." He sat back up and looked over the sunset.

"Why should I look at this-" He looked at her. "-when I can just look at you?"

Heat exploded across her face, and before he realized what he said (_and_ blush), it was already too late.

The two teens stared at each other with widened eyes. "I-I m-mean I- um..." He tried to explain while he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Her eyes softened considerably; her hands going up to his cheeks. "Natsu, I understand." His blush expanded over his face.

"T-That's nice." He said nervously. Minutes ticked by as they just stared at each other, and Natsu was dying just sitting there. There was so much more he wanted to do in that moment, and it took everything in him to keep himself restrained.

She, on the other hand, was more then contempt. She felt so happy to have him here, with her, mere inches from her face, and not complaining. She has known about her feelings for the dragon slayer for a while now, and she can't help the smirk when she thinks about how quiet he is right now. And she can't help but grin when she knows that _she_ made him this way.

She held his face a while longer before letting her hands comb through his hair (His eyes closed and he danced in the felling of her hands gracing through his hair.) and drop to his scarf. She felt the patterning of the surprising soft scales before sighing and letting go.

She looked up to his face expectantly, but his face was nothing but shock. 'So he has never thought of _'us'_ before.' And she closed her eyes as she stood; her hair blown by the wind. Without saying a word she turned to leave, but was stopped when he grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked without looking at her.

"I'm going back to my apartment. I'm tired." She answered and turned to face him.

"After doing _that_ to me, you think i'm gonna let you go so easily?" Their eyes met and she gasped. _Never_ had she seen Natsu's eyes, look so... Longing. So desperate, yearning, and hungry for desire.

He stood to level with her, although it was almost as if he was towering over her. Then he tugged at her wrist and pulled her in.

She held her breath when they leaned in closer; their eyes fluttering closed. And they kissed, then and there; the sun going just beneath the horizon. Showing off it's early stages of dark violet and blue.

He was the one who broke the kiss; his hot breaths fanning her face. But neither let the other catch their breath as they kissed again and again, never ceasing to lose the energy and desperation from their first kiss. Her hands went around his neck and to his hair as his went around her waist; holding her to him. He leaned her back and she seemed to struggle as they toppled over back onto the grass.

They giggled and returned to their 'make out' session, but were soon interrupted.

"Gross!" The high-pitched voice startled the pair and they struggled to untangle themselves. "Just wait until I tell the guild!"

They both whined, "_Happyyyy!"_

* * *

**That's all folks! LOL Sorry, but this is meant to only be a one-shot. I would reaaallllyy appreciate it if you left a review telling me how the drabble went for you.**

**I don't know why... But I felt super embarrassed when I wrote this. Maybe it was the sexy Natsu voice, "After doing _that_ to me, you think i'm gonna let you go so easily?"**

**BWAHAHA! Idk mannn... Maybe because I knew where this was going and it would've been rated M if Happy didn't interrupt... **

**Hahah, i'd never be able to write something like that, _AND_ publish it! It would be _too_ embarrassing-! I guess I found it. LOL**

**Yeah so if you want more drabbles like this, leave a review, or pm me. (I'll try my best to respond!) Or you can check out my other stories! **

**And if not, have a nice day/night! xD**

**-247FairyTail**


End file.
